


Delitos

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se ha convertido en un delincuente habitual de un tiempo a esta parte, delitos menores, por supuesto, que siempre terminan con él detenido en la oficina de cierto auror de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Lo que Harry no puede imaginarse es lo que hay tras esa oleada de delincuencia... o tal vez sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delitos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito a petición de **Selene1981** (o Casandra, como se hace llamar ahora) para Halloween 2008. El reto decía:  
>  _"Post Hogwarts. A Draco le ponen los aurores, los hombres de uniforme, así que como estos no creen que él sea un hombre peligroso a veces hace lo que sea porque cierto auror lo detenga. Aunque ese algo se exhibicionismo público. Al final Harry le da lo que le pide a gritos."_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano nada escribiendo sobre sus personajes.

—A ver, Malfoy, explícamelo otra vez.

Draco estaba sentado sobre el escritorio donde se supone que Harry debía estar trabajando, tapado apenas con unos pantalones vaqueros que le habían prestado al llegar al cuartel de aurores —los cuales habían sido, por supuesto, desinfectados mediante todos los hechizos de limpieza que el rubio conocía—, y no dejaba de sonreír de una forma un tanto perturbadora. Su mano derecha, lejos de permanecer cómodamente apoyada sobre la mesa, como cabría esperar, parecía deslizarse casualmente por su propia piel, ahora por un lugar, ahora por otro, como tratando de atraer la mirada del auror frente a él.  

Inútil. 

Harry no apartaba la vista de su rostro, con un completo gesto de hastío, mientras trataba de redactar el décimo informe de la semana sobre el rubio heredero. No era como si no supiera _por qué_ siempre terminaba en el cuartel de aurores y por qué exigía que fuese él quien le tomase declaración —podía ser ingenuo a los once años, pero con veintiséis ya pocas cosas escapaban a su percepción—, pero disfrutaba ignorándolo, sabiendo que eso era lo que más fastidiaba a su antiguo némesis.

—Las leyes no estipulan que uno no pueda tomar un baño cuando le apetezca —contestó Draco, todavía tratando de atraer la vista de Harry más allá de su rostro, intentando que comprendiera lo que tenía delante de una buena vez.

—Sí cuando trata de hacerse en pleno centro de Hogsmeade sin llevar nada más que tu varita.

—Bueno, no es culpa mía si las leyes tienen ciertas lagunas, o no son del todo claras. Yo no podía saber que estaba prohibido si se hacía de una determinada forma, o en un determinado lugar.

—Sí, Malfoy, seguro que no lo sabías —contestó irónicamente, tomando la carpeta con el expediente de Draco desde hacía poco más de un mes—. Como tampoco sabías el lunes pasado que no se podía encender una hoguera de color azul con muggles apenas a un unos cuantos metros de ti. O el martes que no se podía entrar a una tienda en plena noche sólo porque necesitases urgentemente un caldero de caramelo. O el miércoles que no supieses que los tatuajes muggles no se movían cuando le enseñaste el que tienes sobre la nalga derecha a un viandante... —hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar hacia Draco, que fingía mirarse las uñas de la mano, como si no lo estuviese escuchando—. Puedo continuar, la lista es larga.

—Comprenderás que yo no he cursado "Estudios muggles" en Hogwarts, así que desconozco la mayoría de sus costumbres. Eso no es un delito —contestó volviendo a mostrar su deslumbrante sonrisa mientras se apoyaba un poco más cerca del auror moreno.

—El desconocimiento de una ley no exime de su cumplimiento, Malfoy —respondió, imitando al detenido y acercándose más a él mientras se quitaba las gafas, con ademán de ir a limpiarlas—. Y no puedes negar que lo sabes puesto que te lo he repetido todos los días desde que tu vena delictiva salió a la luz.

Draco simplemente sonrió, mirando como Harry limpiaba sus gafas lentamente y luego las apoyaba sobre la mesa para volver a mirarlo a los ojos, con esas orbes tan imposiblemente verdes clavadas en él. Luego, lentamente, se recostó sobre su silla, tras el escritorio, antes de continuar.

—Dime lo que buscas, Malfoy —su voz sonó un punto más baja de lo normal, mientras sus manos, en un deliberado movimiento, desabrochaban el botón superior de su camisa, dándole más libertad de movimientos—. Tal vez pueda ayudarte...

Draco encontró su boca repentinamente seca y tragó fuertemente, sin apartar la vista de la piel que ese botón había dejado al descubierto. ¿Por qué a pesar de que era él quien se encontraba semidesnudo en ese despacho, era Harry quien parecía más dueño de la situación? ¿Por qué sus movimientos, mucho más casuales, tenían un efecto tan devastador sobre Draco? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué, maldita sea, sus simples palabras habían conjurado en su mente imágenes que no debería permitirse tan cerca de él?

Cambió ligeramente de posición antes de contestar, tratando de ocultar la incipiente erección que todas esas imágenes comenzaban a provocarle.

—¿Por qué imaginas que busco algo? —¿Y por qué diablos su voz sonaba repentinamente tan ronca?

—Bueno —contestó Harry, apoyando la cara sobre los nudillos de su mano derecha—. Es obvio que buscas deliberadamente que te detengan, de modo que, o bien tratas de escapar de algo porque aquí te sientes seguro, o bien buscas algo que está expresamente en este lugar. Dime cuál de las dos —tras lo cuál sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya que parecía esconder algo más que simplemente cordialidad.

Joder, ¿por qué coño su sonrisa resultaba tan tentadora? Su entrepierna comenzaba a resultar dolorosa y su autocontrol estaba a punto de flaquear. Era una invitación, estaba seguro, pero no sería él quien diese el primer paso… —Justo en ese momento Harry pasó distraídamente su mano sobre su propio estómago, en dirección a su pierna, en una caricia apenas velada sobre su uniforme de auror—. O bueno, tal vez sí lo haría. Porque como esas manos no se estuvieran quietas y dejase de acariciarse de forma tan sensual, iba a terminar saltando sobre él. En el sentido literal de la palabra.

—Quizás simplemente quiero hacer vuestra vida interesante. En tiempos de paz esto tiene que resultar de lo más aburrido...

—Oh, si encima resultará que vamos a tener que agradecértelo —en un rápido movimiento volvió a apoyarse sobre la mesa, quedando a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Draco—. En serio, Malfoy, tienes un concepto demasiado elevado de ti mismo.

Su cercanía y otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas fue todo lo que Draco pudo resistir antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca, cuál desesperado, y comenzar a besarlo, mientras sus manos lo asían fuertemente contra su cuerpo por si la peregrina idea de alejarse pasaba por su mente.

Sin perder ni un segundo se deslizó sobre el escritorio hasta caer sobre la silla donde todavía permanecía sentado Harry, de modo que todo su cuerpo pudiese estar en contacto, mientras el asedio de su boca se hacía más profundo y sus manos, demasiado inquietas, buscaban contacto directo con la piel del auror. No pensaba detenerse, ni por todos los hechizos del mundo.

Cuando su boca por fin abandonó la de Harry para perderse en su cuello, escuchó una pequeña risita que reverberó en su garganta, seguido de la afirmación:

—Dios, Malfoy, pensaba que nunca ibas a decidirte...

Y sin esperar ni siquiera un segundo más buscó nuevamente la boca de Draco para seguir perdiéndose en ella, mientras con un hechizo no verbal cerraba la puerta del despacho a cal y canto.


End file.
